


The Cathedral in the Mist

by Bonnie_Bug



Category: Original Work
Genre: it was inspired by music anyway, technically a sort of songfic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Bug/pseuds/Bonnie_Bug
Summary: You’re walking along, alone, down a deserted street. It’s misty, and the fog obscures your surroundings until you can barely see your feet on the cobblestone road below you.Suddenly, rising out of the mist like the Flying Dutchman from the ocean, a cathedral spire breaks through the fog. You stare at it as, slowly, more and more of the ancient church reveals itself, proud and strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by listening to "still alive" from the portal games [slowed down 800%](http://bonnie-bug.tumblr.com/post/33519227458/kentucky-fucking-christ-desusama)

You’re walking along, alone, down a deserted street. It’s misty, and the fog obscures your surroundings until you can barely see your feet on the cobblestone road below you. A biting wind races down your collar, and you stuff your hands deeper into your pockets, trying to fight back the chill.  
  
Suddenly, rising out of the mist like the Flying Dutchman from the ocean, a cathedral spire breaks through the fog. You stare at it as, slowly, more and more of the ancient church reveals itself, proud and strong. You stumble towards it, feet numb from the cold, and narrowly avoid tripping over the unseen sidewalk curb. You pay it no mind, however, as you gape up at the mighty building.  
  
It’s solid and sturdy, all stone and iron, woodwork and masonry reaching for the heavens. You come to a stop in front of its massive doors, enraptured and in total awe, feeling very small and very young. There are words carved into the ancient wood, in a language long dead and forgotten. You feel a trickle of sadness run through you that you can’t understand what its saying, and you reach up a hand to trail over the curves and lines embedded within.  
  
As if alive, the doors suddenly react to your touch, groaning open and exposing the dark, stone-floored interior within. Hesitantly, you move forward, shifting the impossibly-light doors open just enough to let yourself in. You step inside, your footfalls echoing around you as, behind your back, the doors silently fall closed, seemingly of their own accord. The bright grey-white light of day having been extinguished, you struggle to see the dark walls around you as your eyes fight to adjust. Once they have, however, your breath leaves your lungs and forgets to return.  
  
The sanctuary is massive, ceilings rising high above you, arches soaring and flying like birds. Lit candles are everywhere, resting half-melted in ancient candelabras, flickering and dancing in the dark. The pews stretch out before you, like the wooden ribs of a giant laid to rest, deep brown and gleaming. Tapestries line the walls, impossibly detailed stitching depicting hundreds of different scenes, elegant figures sweeping and dancing, frozen in time forever.  
  
The entire building has an air of sacredness about it, as if even breathing wrong would be incredibly sacrilegious. Your very heartbeat sounds unforgivably loud, and you try in vain to quiet it. This is not a place for bumbling, foolish, selfish mortals such as yourself; you can sense this fact in your very bones, quiet and itching, filling your entire being like molten lead.  
  
It is with a still heart and a quiet soul that you slowly step back, respectfully and solemnly, head bowed and gaze averted. You reach the doors at last, gently reaching behind you and nudging them open, just wide enough to whisper by, before tugging them shut behind you.  
  
The light outside is too bright, too harsh, too cold, but you pay it no mind as you slowly, reverently step away, still facing the mighty cathedral. Everything is too loud and abrasive around you compared to the sacred stillness of within the mighty building, and you fight against the desire to flee and return to its gentle embrace. Instead, you give the cathedral one final, solemn look, turn away, and walk back into the mists.


End file.
